1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for carrying a roll of tape, and more specifically, to apparatus for carrying a tape roll on the apparel of a user.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Rolls of tape are commonly and frequently used by individuals, particularly trades people such as electricians and painters, who repeatedly perform specific tasks. By way of example, electricians frequently use electrical tape for insulating wire connections. Masking tape is frequently used by painters to isolate areas which are to be left unpainted. In the latter process, the painter must repeatedly reach for the tape roll, remove a suitable length of tape from the roll, set the roll down, and apply the tape to the object. When the roll is not within reach, the painter must move to retrieve it. In order to speed up the process, it is not uncommon to see the painter carry the tape roll in his teeth in order to maintain it in a proximate and accessible location.